To Die Next To You
by Ditzy-Dindsay
Summary: I wrote this for an English assessment based on Saving Private Ryan, it's the only only decent story I have wrote. this is about a soldier who fought in the war and looked back on why he chose to do it.


To Die Next To You

Guns, bullets, blood... My blood.

My blood; I was dying...

I know I would die one day, we all have to die someday but not like this on a blood stained alley with no name, no one caring if you live or die. No one cares what you're called best not to have a name for a face, no connection easier that way you can be one of those who tried but died. That was me no name just another face, a body, lying, dying.

I hoped to die in a nice warm bed with a family, wife, kids...

But life not fair, never goes the way you want it. Sixteen that's how old I am or was soon another. Looking at nothing but everything.

Everything is blurry. Waters running down my face but I know its not raining. I'm crying, Why? I don't know, i feel nothing...

Midnight sun burning at the highest peak in the blood red sky. Me and my brother of 5 years; we watched as are home are sanctuary was burned to the ground by monsters with guns. They can't be human since they don't feel, killing and destroying everyone and everything in their way.

We were hiding in a tree, the highest in street as everything we loved burned.

Are father gunned down by one of the monsters. All he wanted was to get to are mother but was too late. Both were too late.

Tearing my eyes from the terrible scene down below me, I looked as my brother cried silently as are life, family and home was ripped away from us.

One blink can felt like a lifetime any blink can be my last and each hold a memory that can be good or bad, but I don't want any more bad ones there's too many bad ones.

My eyes slip close forcing me into another memory.

_"Sir, yes sir" we shout at are platoon officers, who starts barking at us on how to fire a gun the right way and not get are self or another person on are team killed. But I payed little attention thinking of Aiden. The reason why I'm training to be a soldier._

_I had no one left there's only me now. Mu__m, D__ad dead at the hands of the monsters. Aiden at seven and a half now is lost somewhere alone with no one to help him. We survived year and a half on are own. Me looking after him the best I __could. We were at a town that got raided and he was swept away with the crowed of scared people. He got away! I KNOW he got away!... I hope_

_"Are you listening to me boy?! Do you want live or die?" my platoon officer spat in my face bring me back to that moment one year ago..._

Forcing my eyes open to get back to reality, the here and now and out of the past, away from the pain.

The pain in my side was getting worse. It was getting harder and harder to breath, to stay awake.

But it was a losing battle...

_Stay low, got fast, shoot first, die last._

_One shot, one kill._

_No luck All skill._

_I had little skill I was a rookie in the field or alley way in this cause._

_The last think I saw would be the last think i would think of. It would help me move on._

_With a smile on my face because..._

_Aiden was alive! And he was here!_

The only reason I joined the army was Aiden. I hoped I would see him in a camp safe, healthy... Alive!

He was safe or he would be soon, my team would take him to an area that would help him, keep him safe till all of this was over!

Smiling at that thought i looked up to the sky to my star, may Aiden as he kneeled over me as my team moves around me trying to keep me alive but I knew I was going to die but i didn't care all i cared about was that Aiden was here.

As memories and pain fall away. My heart skipping beats. I look to the sky at my star, my Aiden, my little brother. His face was stained in tears as he cries over me but i keep smiling because I'm not alone any more! I'm not going to be forgotten, I'll have a face and a name.

And i know he'll be happy one day even if it hurts now it'll go away. He'll tell stories of me and him, happy, from all the special time we had playing together.

Going home to the sky i look at his face remembering every detail so when i look down to help and guide him in the good and bad moments, he'll know he be fine cause I'll look over him all day and night, till its time for him to come and join us in the sky with a smile on his face, no more tears...

Just a smile.


End file.
